banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Coltfor Teefive
Coltfor Teefive was a third-rate pirate who had at least three life-changing encounters with Lando Calrissian. Military Career Though Coltfor was a scion of a wealthy Santa Monica family, his mother forced him into military service in order to punish him for something that she soon forgot about. Coltfor attended Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy, but was soon transferred to Prefsbelt Psychiatric Academy for observation. After several years, he was graduated out of the Academy System and forced to report for active duty. His complete failure during basic training only qualified him to be one of those Imperial troops that wasn't even a Stormtrooper. He served under Admiral Screed on Roon. While there, he took up gambling, and got himself heavily in debt to a local loanshark. In a last-ditch effort to win big, he tried to cheat at a game of Sabacc, but his opponent, a dashing young man with a penchant for capes, was a better cheater and beat him soundly. This loss cost him his hand. Marauder ﻿The whole thing also earned him a discharge from the Imperial military, which was probably for the best anyway. With few options, Coltfor turned to a life of petty crime. Mostly he just hitched rides from planet to planet and looked for low-paying low-risk jobs with minimal reward. It was a hard life, and Coltfor's health and mental well-being deteriorated rapidly. He settled on Taanab because it had a reputation for pointless crime. He mostly just roamed the streets looking for dropped change, which he'd quickly spend on Spratch. One day the findings weren't enough to get his daily fix, so he entered a cantina intent on stealing some from the vending machine- marking his biggest crime to that point. Unfortunately his plan was foiled by Lando Calrissian in what would become known as the Battle of Taanab. This event forced Coltfor to re-examine his life, and he vowed to stop blaming Lando for his problems and start taking control. Freedom Fighter Coltfor turned away from his life of crime and looked for ways he could make a difference. He started by doing some volunteer work, but realized that he needed to do more. He fell in with some idealistic college students who were planning to raid the Sluis Van shipyards. Though Coltfor was the only survivor, he was captured by the Empire and taken to Kessel. There he slaved in the Spice mines for over a year before escaping during a massive riot. Looking for a way off of that rock, he stumbled upon the ''Millenium Falcon ''at a gas station and begged the Wookiee filling it up if he could get a ride. Chewbacca was skeptical, but when the ship's pilot, Lando Calrissian, saw Coltfor, he immediately agreed. Lando gave Coltfor a new cape and briefly let him tag along on the search for Boba Fett. He dropped Coltfor off at the Home One- after telling him exactly which Alliance women had amputee fetishes. He was transferred to the Liberty, and died when it got blowed up by the Death Star. Category:The Empire Category:Rebel Alliance Category:No-Names Category:Arrested Development References Category:Rich People Category:Pirates